


Always

by setepenre_set



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set
Summary: A sweet and fun moment between Megamind and Roxanne.





	Always

Roxanne closed her laptop and set it aside.

That was enough work for tonight. She let herself lean back against her couch cushions, then looked down at Megamind, sitting on the floor in front of her, his elbows on the coffee table as he reread that _Shy Violet_ book he loved so much yet again.

He had his back to her, and his shirt was off—Roxanne liked the ambient temperature of her apartment a little too warm for Megamind’s taste; he spent a lot of his time there shirtless, a circumstance, Roxanne felt, which had no downside.

Megamind was really very beautiful, slender and strong, with skin the color of the sky. Being able to look at him like this was a pleasure in and of itself. Besides, it was—there was a kind of trust implied in his wandering around her apartment half-naked. It had taken ages for him to feel comfortable taking his clothes off around her at all, and even longer for him to feel comfortable enough to do it casually.

Roxanne smiled down at him, lifting a hand absently up to hook her fingers in the collar of the shirt she was wearing—if collar was even the right word; it was one of Megamind’s shirts that he’d cut the actual collar out of so that it would fit over his head. It was a faded, black thing, thin and soft with too much washing, with tiny holes starting to show along the bottom hem and on the edges of the sleeves.

Megamind’s habit of wearing the clothes he liked until they fell apart drove Minion up the wall, Roxanne knew, but it meant that his shirts were the most comfortable things imaginable. She was always borrowing them to wear as pajamas.

Megamind turned a page in his book and Roxanne traced up the line of his spine with her eyes, up the back of his neck to the sweet, vulnerable curve of where it met the base of his head.

He was just too lovely not to touch. She leaned forward and ran the nails of her right hand lightly down his back.

Megamind made a surprised noise, and then another noise when she repeated the motion with her left hand, a sort of alien “mmmm,” sound, something like a growl and something like a purr. She scratched lightly up his back with both hands and Megamind arched into her touch, bending forward to give her better access to his back. He closed the book and leaned onto the coffee table, forehead on his crossed arms.

“Ah, god, Roxanne, that feels fantastic,” he said.

Roxanne, running her nails over his shoulder blades, laughed as he wriggled a little beneath her hands, trying to direct them to the middle of his back. She obliged him, moving her hands lower, raking her nails gently over his back, and Megamind made that pleased purring sound again.

Roxanne smiled a little wickedly and ran her fingertips over his ribs. Megamind yelped and jerked.

“Ah!” he said. “Tickling! No tickling! Scratching!” He twisted beneath her hands, laughing, not really trying to get away. “Go back to the nice scratching!”

Roxanne laughed and continued tickling him.

“Roxanne!” Megamind said, arching and laughing, “St-stop that this instant! You—ah! Desist! Quit it!”

He scrambled away from her, rolling to his feet, and Roxanne followed, hands outstretched.

“Surrender!” she demanded. “You cannot escape me!”

“Fiend! Villain!” Megamind said, both of them laughing now as he dodged away from her. “With your—stop that right now!—fiendish, villainous hands!”

He made a break for the kitchen, but Roxanne raced after him, the two of them cackling as she chased him around the kitchen island, then the kitchen table. He ran back into the living room, Roxanne at his heels, and vaulted over the back of the couch. Roxanne jumped over the back of the couch, too, rather less gracefully.

“Your flight only delays the inevitable!” she declared, slightly out of breath from all the running and laughing. “Come back here and face your doom!”

“Never!”

She grabbed at him, but Megamind darted away from her, still laughing, and ran around the couch again. Roxanne followed, laughing, too.

He let her catch him the next time around the couch. Roxanne pounced, and both of them ended up on the floor. Megamind squirmed underneath her hands as she tickled him, both of them laughing until they ran out of breath, and then they collapsed back onto the floor, trying to catch their breath.

Roxanne, smiling and still panting a little, looked over at Megamind, who grinned back at her, that sharp-edges, lower-lip-caught-between-his-teeth smile of his, and—

(he’d been a supervillain, and she’d been tied to a chair, the first time she’d seen him smile like that)

—and now he was lying on her living room floor with her, and she was wearing his shirt, her ribs aching with laughter, and suddenly Roxanne felt breathless for a very different reason.

She reached out and touched his chin, traced over the line of his facial hair with a fingertip.

“You’re going to stay with me,” she said, “aren’t you?”

“Tonight?” Megamind said, looking faintly surprised. “Yes, of course, I—”

Roxanne shook her head.

“Always,” she said. “You’re going to stay with me always.”

Megamind took a quick little breath, his eyes looking into hers.

“Yeah,” he said, voice soft, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the first day of the Megamind Valentine's Day event on tumblr; the prompt used was 'nonsexual intimacy'.
> 
> TODAY IS ALSO MY BIRTHDAY AAAAAAHHH I AM SO EXCITED!! :DD


End file.
